Close to You
by The Little Monster 1024
Summary: A 6x17 post-ep. He couldn't stop thinking, couldn't stop thanking the universe, thanking God or whoever it was he owed it to that he was able to hold her in his arms. They came too close this time, too damn close.


**Close To You**

**AN: A little late to jump on this 6x17 post-ep bandwagon, but oh well.**

* * *

" _Close to your laugh, close to words  
Giving you everything I know you deserve  
Close to you, baby, close to your world, close to you."_

* * *

It was late, early depending on how you look at it, the moon was gone and now the sun was slowly rising, painting their bedroom in its soft rays. Castle watched as they danced over her tangled hair, as the rays engulfed her bare shoulders.

Her back was to him, her body spooned up to his, feet resting between his legs, desperate for warmth. Only after they had shed their clothes and he had so lovingly worshiped her body did her light shivering stop. But even after that, after hours of sleep huddled under the blanket and wrapped up in his arms, he could still feel a chill over her body. He didn't know how to make her warmer, they were already under three blankets with the loft's heat cranked up; he held her, offering her all of his warmth, but it was futile.

It was nearing seven and he still hadn't slept. She'd fallen pretty quickly, her body sated and loose, wrapped up in his warmth, still cold, but getting better. She slept soundly through the night, no nightmares or any other disturbances. He was thankful for that; she needed sleep, needed to rest.

But he couldn't sleep. Not matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't do it. He couldn't stop thinking, couldn't stop thanking the universe, thanking God or whoever it was he owed it to that he was able to hold her in his arms. They came too close this time, way too damn close.

He really thought that it was over. She was, is, more than capable of taking care of herself; she didn't need him to protect her, he was more than aware of that. But he was her partner, her backup, and he wasn't there. He was safe in the precinct, completely helpless while she was being tortured or god knows what somewhere by drug dealers, gang members, or hired assassins. Sitting in the precinct, as hours and hours kept going by, as they kept hearing absolutely nothing about her safety, he was so sure he was going to lose her. And that's so not like him; he's usually optimistic, he sees the bright side, always in search of that happy ending that he always believed was there. But he just couldn't bring himself to think that way, not when Kate's cover was blown and there was no one there to help her.

Esposito told him to have faith in her. It wasn't that he didn't have faith in her because he did, an immense amount. But no matter how great of a detective she is, no matter how smart and capable she is, she was in a situation that even she probably wasn't going to get out of alive.

He held her a little closer to him just because he could, he was holding her close, she was there with him, safe in their bed.

_But for how long?_

The question that haunted him every time he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. The face of Senator Bracken would flash in his mind and he couldn't get it out. The next time they see each other, one of them is going to die. He won't let her die from this, won't let the dragon, won't let Lazarus rob her of her life like he did to her mother and so many others. He was going to keep her safe. He didn't know how, but he was going to do it. If Bracken wanted her dead, he'd have to go through him first.

He felt her stir in his arms, making a little noise, a small groan, and then she wiggled and turned herself until she was facing him, his arms still holding her close to him.

"You're awake." She said sleepily, just barely away. The skin about her right eye was marred and swollen, her lips chapped and busted. Her eyes were bloodshot and their were dark circles under her eyes.

He nodded, couldn't stop himself from ghosting his lips across her forehead, pressing a tender kiss to a patch of skin that wasn't hurt in some way. "I am."

"S'early." She mumbled, cuddling closer to his chest, drawing her knees up.

He nodded again, rubbing her back.

"You didn't go to sleep, did you?" She looked at him. She was more awake now.

"No." He said. He'd considered lying. He didn't want her to worry about him, not after all she'd been through, but he knew it was pointless. She'd see right through him.

Her hand came up to rest on his cheek, her thumb caressing it softly. She then gently traced her fingers along his cheekbone and then over the dark circles under his eyes. "Need to sleep, babe." She whispered softly. "Even if it's hard."

He looked at her; wasn't he the one that was supposed to do the comforting?

She pressed a soft, gentle kiss to his lips and then laid her head on his shoulder, her arm coming across his chest. "Sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up." She whispered as if she'd read his mind, knew exactly of the demons and horrors that'd kept him up. Probably because the same ones ate at her every day.

He wrapped his arm around her and held her closer, closing his eyes and reveling at the feel of being close to her, having her close to him.

She'd be there when he woke up.

He fell asleep.

* * *

**Short. More of a drabble, I guess. What do you guys think?**


End file.
